


A Part Of The Family

by Toonbly



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, also this is an au!!!, verrrry briefly mentioned death and hints of neglect warning btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonbly/pseuds/Toonbly
Summary: The Jim Twins and their older brother Bim have been adopted by the other Egos, and the Jims have settled in nicely! Bim on the other hand is still having issues. Dark being an awkward dad ensues.





	A Part Of The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU made up by immortalpoptart where Bim and Jim were pretty much adopted by Darkiplier. The Jims and Bim are brothers and younger in this fic! The Jims are around 8 and Bim is around 14!

About a week had passed since Bim and his two younger brothers, both named Jim, had come to the old manor. The two twins had grown fond of the place pretty quickly, being naive children they had forgotten the horror they witnessed pretty much the moment they stepped on the doorstep of the manor. Turns out, seeing a man with a pink mustache shoot someone is a little terrifying to kids, apparently not terrifying enough to stick in the minds of the twins though.

Bim was a different case. He was still a tad unsettled by the place.  
He knew they really didn’t have a choice to be there, after all their aunt didn’t want them anymore. Parents were dead. What else did they have other than a buncha grown men who have all attempted murder at LEAST once? This was the bottom of the barrel, Bim supposed. His two brothers were running about the manor with Wilford, someone Bim was of course terrified of. Jim told him he was very nice once you got to know him, but Bim would never believe that after what he’d witnessed. He sighed, walking out of the main room of the manor and up to his bedroom.

Darkiplier, the man who’d brought these three to the manor in the first place, starred after him. He would never admit it, but he was pretty worried about Bim. He was the eldest of the three, around fourteen years old, so he’d understand everything around here a lot better than his younger brothers. He’d understand that everyone in this manor probably weren’t the safest folks to be around, but most importantly he’d understand why he was here. His aunt had pretty much abandoned them.

Someone sat down next to Dark on the couch, he turned his head to see the face of none other than THE Wilford Warfstache. You know, from TV? “Heelllooo there Darky dearest!” Wilford said, he leaned his head on Dark’s shoulder with a cheesy grin. “Hey, Wil.” Dark responded numbly as he turned his head back to where Bim used to be. Wilford frowned and sat back up, “You know if you’re so worried about the little scamp you should go talk to ‘im!” He said.

“Wilford I am literally the least qualified person to talk to a teenager about their emotions. And I’m not worried, shut up.”  
“You can’t lie to me Darky! Besides you’re pretty much like, his dad now, so you gotta at least hear the kid out.”  
Dark turned his head to Wilford, “His dad?”  
Wilford nodded, grinning again, “I mean you’re KINDA the one who adopted him, so!”

Dark rolled his eyes, he stood up and walked up the manor’s stairs to Bim’s bedroom. He gently knocked on the door, “Tr- Bim. Bim can I come in?” He asked. “Go away.” That was the only response he got from Bim, it sounded like the kid was crying. Dark took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside was pretty much what you’d expect from a teenager crying in their room alone. All the lights were off, Bim was hiding under his covers, the usual teenage angst shit. “I said go away!” Bim repeated. Dark walked over to Bim’s bed, sitting down next to him. “C'mon now kiddo don’t be like that..” He muttered, “What’s troubling you?”

Bim didn’t respond.

Dark sighed, “Listen. I know you don’t really want to be here but-”  
“It’s not just that.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“It’s not just that!”

Dark was taken aback by this, “What do you mean?” Bim sat up, just as Dark has suspected he was crying. “I mean- like- God this is so dumb..” Bim whispered, burying his face in his hands. Dark hesitated before putting a hand on Bim’s back, “H-Hey it’s…it’s not dumb. We’re supposed to be looking after you, if something makes you unhappy all of us are here for you. You know that, right?” He said. He knew Bim was trying to hide it, but he could see a small smile spread across the kid’s face.

“I don’t know I guess- I feel. Betrayed? That’s…Probably dramatic but,” Bim laughed, “A-After our parents died I thought our Aunt would actually take care of us…I thought she loved us, but. She just left us alone and kicked us to the curb like we were nothing. My brothers and I loved her a lot, too…It, really hurts whenever somebody you love just. Hurts you like that. You know?” Bim explained.  
Well, that hit Dark like a speeding bus.

“I-I know…Trust me, I know,” Dark mumbled, “But Bim, I promise you we’re not going to leave you behind like that. You’re, well, a part of the family.”  
Bim laughed, “Pretty messed up family.”  
A small smile spread across Dark’s face, “Well hey, that’s what keeps us all close together, right?” He joked.  
Bim laughed once more, “I guess so.”

Dark patted Bim on the back, standing up and walking over to the door he said, “I- I’m here for you, we all are. If something’s ever bothering you, we’re here for you. We’re your family now, after all.” He smiled at Bim, who nodded in response. As Dark turned to leave he said, “Oh and remember, we’re having Dr.Iplier cook dinner tonight around seven. I’ll come up and get you when it’s ready!”

Bim turned his head after Dark closed the door, his words repeating in his head.  
“You’re a part of the family.”


End file.
